<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tragedy of the Crimson Flower by DumbassOnShow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28387908">Tragedy of the Crimson Flower</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DumbassOnShow/pseuds/DumbassOnShow'>DumbassOnShow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Death, F/F, Grief/Mourning, Post-Time Skip, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Romance, these are the characters i had on first run so they're coming along for the ride</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:35:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,768</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28387908</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DumbassOnShow/pseuds/DumbassOnShow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, the ending everyone so desperately wants, is just not meant to be. What would happen if one half of a whole is forever lost?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tragedy of the Crimson Flower</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>6 years of a horrendous war of attrition plaguing the lands of Fodlan has culminated in this single moment; Weary and fatigued, Edelgard and Byleth stand defiantly in the face of the towering dragon who had spread their expansive wings of influence throughout Fodlan, utilising blind faith and deceptive disinformation of the past to reign supreme under the guise of Archbishop Rhea, smothering the embers of the country’s advancements in ideology and society with beats of her wings. Through the exhaustion that clouds their minds and the sweeping flames that has engulfed the buildings and people of Fhirdiad, they see the ‘Immaculate One’ on its last legs, thrashing in agony as jade blood flows freely from deep gashes and magical spells. The blood, a trickle of hope that clears through the murky past of these long years of warfare, the end tantalising close for Edelgard’s goals, a promise of a peaceful future free from Those Who Slither in The Dark and the oppressive Church.</p>
<p>Perhaps, even, Edelgard hopes, a peaceful future settled in the caring arms of her dear teacher, Byleth.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>
  <em>Her forces utterly outclassed by her own allies within the Black Eagles, Edelgard, donning the armour of the Flame Emperor, faces the Archbishop and Byleth, her professor’s gaze piercing her and portraying a simple question: “Why?”. Edelgard feels disgusted by herself; by keeping up this farce throughout the school year, by simply standing by as her cruel and inhuman allies claimed lives such as Jeralt, she had irrefutably broken the trust and was surely destined to stand alone. She waits with bated breath for her professor to declare her a villain until her apprehension finally cracks her already crumbling façade an aloof and supreme Emperor; she looks up to meet the stare of Byleth with unbridled emotion, watching as Byleth’s eyes widen out of pity, fear, a tumult of emotions. She almost pleads; “please, Goddess, please let me go back, let me live the life I want!”, but she knows she cannot. She must continue this bloody path, for the sake of the people of Fodlan, her goals for a new world and the memories of her siblings, damn the consequences.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“You have disappointed me, Edelgard.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Edelgard’s softened eyes harden as she turns to glare at Rhea. What right did she have, to chastise and judge her despite all of her own flaws and past mistakes? None, only the right to die by her hand, Edelgard thinks. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“To think that a descendant of House Hresvelg would dare betray the holy church…” Rhea spits, distaste and fury emanating from her.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Edelgard ignores her.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“So, it is my teacher who stands in my way. I always knew it would come to this…” Her gaze turns back to Byleth, whose hand grips firmly the pommel of the Sword of the Creator. She cannot stop her hands from trembling, idyllic fantasies of the future seemingly withering under the stoic yet icy look on Byleth. Yet she senses something below the exterior, something different…</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Professor, kill Edelgard at once. She is a danger to all of Fodlan. Such a rebellious heart cannot be allowed to keep beating.” Rhea demands.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Byleth spins around, clear shock portrayed on her face. Edelgard, in the belief that Byleth, blessed by the Goddess’ power, loved by all the faithful would unequivocally follow the Church, steadies her shaky breath and steels herself; it is settled now that she will stand as the lone Emperor of the Adrestian Empire, with no one by her side, destined to be cursed with the sins of the coming war, destined to become a mons—</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“No.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Byleth strides over to Edelgard’s side, and in a great feat of irony, points with intent the Sword of the Creator towards the Head of the Church. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Hope. Overwhelming hope cascades through Edelgard’s mind. Never had she felt so accepted despite her clear flaws. Never has such a warm feeling, such an inexplicable sense of longing for her professor been so pronounced, from a single action, a single syllable uttered. One by one, the Black Eagles stepped over to her side, though not without their suspicious and clearly hurt glances. No matter. Nothing can stop her now, Edelgard feels. Now with the support of Byleth and perhaps even her cherished friends… they, together and united, can forge a new world.</em>
</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>A guttural scream shakes Edelgard out of her thoughts:</p>
<p>“GIVE IT BACK!” Rhea, or what is left of her, screeched, her sanity clearly slipping as her life slowly drained and dripped onto the cobble below her. Such desperation and despair filled Rhea’s words that Edelgard almost felt a tinge of pity and guilt. Almost.</p>
<p>Standing tall and resolute, Edelgard declares: “When humanity stands strong and people reach out for each other…” her eyes flick to Byleth for a moment and her gentle and small smile brushes all her hesitation aside, “…there’s no need for Gods. Rhea, your reign of tyranny is over.”</p>
<p>With the last of her strength and the animalistic adrenaline pumping through her, the Immaculate One rears back onto her hind legs, reaching high into the sky before dedicating her last dregs of power into one strike; a magical orb that shines with such pure radiance it threatens and chases back the night sky. In preparation for the final strike, Edelgard and Byleth lock eyes, sharing a nod and a final reassurance; we will get through this. The orb builds up within Rhea’s gaping maw, sucking in energy from the atmosphere, before she finally releases the magical pressure, resulting in an obliterating beam aimed at the pair facing her. Out of sheer instinct and pure battle experience, both leap to the side as the blast singes their capes and charge, their crests, as well as their united dreams and goals propelling them forwards with unbelievable speed.</p>
<p>In a show of dominating physical strength, Edelgard and Byleth leaps into the air above the head of the Immaculate One, soaring with their cursed glowing Aymr and the Sword of the Creator held high in anticipation of a crushing blow.</p>
<p> “I’m ending this once and for all!” </p>
<p>With a battle cry, they bring down their weapons with all their determination poured into this finishing attack; an attack to split Heaven from Earth, to pry away the clutches of the Church on humanity. Together, the axe and the sword land. They deliver such a blow with such power that the force from the connection pushes them away as Rhea wails in agony, rivulets of blood flowing down from the mortal injury upon her skull. Slowly but surely, as the pair regain their footing on the ground, the great dragon begins to tip backwards, voice silenced by Death, and collapses onto her back, throwing up plumes of dirt and ash with its impact, as the creature itself begins to crumble away, back into natural dust, as if the Grim Reaper who should have come centuries ago has come swooping in to claim a life long due. </p>
<p>Rhea is dead.</p>
<p>Panting with exertion, Edelgard stares at the slowly disintegrating body, her body still held in a rigid combat stance as adrenaline continues to pump through her veins. Finally, it dawns on her. The head of the institution of the Church was gone. The opposition, all but crushed, has retreated or surrendered, all that surrounds her are the familiar colours of the crimson of flames and the broken brick of the structures destroyed. A distant cheer rises, a chorus of voices crying out their thanks to the Goddess as slowly the Adrestian flag, fluttering in the gentle night time breeze, rose above them all.</p>
<p>Edelgard gasps in disbelief. “Is… is it over?”</p>
<p>A true smile breaks out on her face and cracks the mask of the Emperor, and she turns to look at her partner, her professor, her beloved; “Professor! Professor, can you believe it? It’s finally ov- “</p>
<p>Byleth falls to her knees, her hands clawing with distress and pain at her heart before finally tipping backwards. Panic strikes her as she sees what is happening. <em>No</em>. Sprinting and stumbling forwards, Edelgard dives just in time to catch her teacher within her arms, her heart contorting with despair as she feels Byleth writhing below her and choking, gasping for air. <em>No. It cannot be</em>. </p>
<p>“B-Byleth! Oh Goddess, what’s wrong?!”</p>
<p>“H- “, Byleth tries to utter words, but nothing spills out. As Edelgard’s breathing gets heavier and faster from terror, she makes eye contact with Byleth and the bitter cold of shock stuns her as she sees something in those pleading eyes she had never seen before. <em>Fear</em>. Edelgard scrambles, her hands shaking to find a heartbeat; she knows that a Crest Stone has been embedded deep within Byleth by Rhea, her heart never beating and never growing. Now with Rhea deceased, the Crest Stone had likely shattered, and left the immature organ to cope for itself. <em>I knew what would happen if Rhea died, I knew the stone would break, and yet I continued with a thought, a foolish belief that she would somehow be okay, how could I? How could I be so cruel</em> Edelgard settles her ear on Byleth’s chest, and hears a faint, erratic pulse, the beat of a heart that could not cope. The colour drains from the Professor’s face as blood fails to pump through her body and deliver vital oxygen to her organs. Not even healing magic could solve this pressing danger, nothing could strengthen her heart and Byleth was soon going to fall unconscious; she was dying. </p>
<p>Edelgard can do nothing. Nothing but hold her as her life slips away, a slow and painful death. Unbidden tears fall onto Byleth’s face as a great sob escapes her, and she brings her shaking hands to stroke the blood-stained cheeks of her cherished. <em>Oh Goddess, please, this cannot be it</em>.</p>
<p>“Edelgard…”</p>
<p>Byleth’s lips struggle to move, even the exertion of speaking too great, yet she tries as she wants to convey her final words, all that she has wanted to say these past 6 years, all that she has felt. However, she cannot see, blinded by oxygen deprivation, and can only feel the closeness and warmth Edelgard. She can only feel the faint drops of falling tears mixing with her own tears. She can only feel the searing pain.</p>
<p>“It hurts…” Byleth whimpers. “I-I’m sorry El…”</p>
<p>Edelgard struggles to hold herself together for Byleth’s last moment, hugging her close in a final embrace, for comfort and solace. The rest of the world bleeds away, leaving only the person in her arms. Nothing remains but her thoughts and the sight of her beloved, nothing else matters anymore. She watches over her teacher, and in a twisted confession, she leans down to bring her lips to Byleth’s. A chaste, bittersweet kiss, always to remain a memory. Through the hazy mist of her tears clouding her eyes and the roaring tumult of her raw emotions deafening her ears, a gentle, quivering voice cuts through, delivering Byleth’s last breath, and with it, her true feelings. </p>
<p>“I love you.”</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>
  <em>Watching from above, standing alone in the Goddess Tower, Edelgard reminisces on old times, memories of teal blue hair and a gentle smile flits through her mind. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Five years ago to the day… If things had continued on as they were, today would have been the Millennium Festival.”<br/>Something pricks at the back of her neck, and she spins around, instinct alerting her of a presence. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Halt! Who’s there?!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The presence of someone she never thought would ever come back. The presence of Byleth.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“It can’t be! Professor? Is it really you? But I searched everywhere and never found a trace! My teacher… what have you been doing all this time? Where have you been?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I was sleeping.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Against all her waves of joy, disbelief, and pure relief, Edelgard cannot help but feel frustrated and infuriated. For 5 years, her saviour from the dark recesses of her mind had finally come back, and that was her excuse?<br/>“Joking?! At a time like this?!” Byleth, although expressionless, looks downcast as the reality of time comes to mind. “You do realise it’s been five years since you disappeared! Do you have any idea how guilty I felt? How broken my heart was? I searched high and low after you vanished! Although there was no proof, I somehow knew you were still alive. All this time, I led everyone as best I could, and fought with all my heart. It’s been a difficult path to walk alone.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I…” Anguish was evident in the slight creases on Byleth’s face; a twinge of guilt twisted inside Edelgard, clearly, she had meant no ill intent in leaving for so long. A feeling she had thought dead kindled within her, and she draws Byleth into a close embrace, sighing against her lean neck, feeling a shiver against her, a shiver of something she does not know. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Welcome back, my teacher. I’m so happy that you’re safe. Five years… Such a short time, but it felt like an eternity ago.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Doubt and anxiety reared their heads in the cynical mind of Edelgard, forcing her to ask a question:</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Do you… still feel the way you did all those years ago? You said that you would fight at my side no matter how many enemies we should amass. As for me, my resolve has not faltered. I’m determined as ever to see this through to the end. I will defeat the false goddess. I will save this world from those creatures and give humanity its freedom back.”<br/>They separate, and a fire burns within the lilac eyes of the Emperor:</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“So, my teacher, are you prepared to stand with me?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I am.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Satisfied, the creatures conjured by her paranoid mind lay back to rest, certain and content with the proclamation. Elsewhere in her mind, Edelgard swells with happiness, almost as much as when Byleth stepped onto her side. It all felt almost too good, that she believes reality would find some way to crush her desires and dreams. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I- I thank you. Truly.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>Thank you Byleth, for opening my heart, for making me human despite my past, for guiding me. I cannot help but wish for more with you, Byleth, maybe in the future, we can always be together…</strong> </em>
</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Nothing had ever stabbed through Edelgard with such agony before these words, and she cannot prevent the wracking sobs ripping through her with ferocity, tearing her heart apart, as if by the sheer force of her grief time itself would come undone and bring Byleth back. The screaming cries only interrupted by the need to draw breath. Such a primal sound, crying, that we cannot ignore it. Soldiers and enemies alike gathered around, caught between an impulse to help and to flee, but whatever they chose, they were changed. To be so close to such pain only brings forwards their own pains and reminds every one of their mortality. They all understood one thing; the world had vanished for Edelgard. Now there was only pain to break her, break her beyond recognition.</p>
<p>After time passed and the sky softened from a harsh black to the caressing colours of a rising sun, her allies, the Black Eagles, and all that had joined throughout the peaceful year a long time ago, tried to pull her away, but to not have Byleth, even her limp and lifeless body, was to be tortured right to her soul. As much as Dorothea tried to coax her away with sweet words, Hubert with his cold logic, and all the others with their embraces and tender voices, all with their own tears falling thick and fast, none could match Byleth’s. She had finally heard the words she wanted, at the cost of the voice that she wanted to hear it from.</p>
<p> A drop of water. Dark clouds beckoning the rain to pour down on the silent soldiers. Ruins and rubble surrounding. Yet through it all, the brilliance of dawn on the horizon shines through, bathing all in the light of a new world. Edelgard knows what must happen now; she must continue to walk her path, continue to achieve her goal of finally ridding the world of Those Who Slither in The Dark. <em>I’m sorry Byleth; I must move on</em>. With one final embrace, Edelgard looks up to the sky, searching for Byleth’s soul to tell her one last thing, and whispers her goodbyes, as her last tear filled with the hopes of the future together falls onto Byleth, and disappears forever.</p>
<p>
  <em>“I love you too, Byleth, and I always will.”</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Excuse the poor writing, I just like rambling on and doing whatever with what I write, because I'm dumb. I just like the thought of a tragedy, so I thought hey why not kill someone off? That would be fun right? haha.. ha.</p>
<p>Thanks for reading, I hope it wasn't too bad, criticisms are welcome.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>